Improvements in semiconductor packaging and assembly are rapidly being made by semiconductor manufacturers with the overall goal of increasing productivity while reducing material waste. These improvements typically result in semiconductor products that can be produced more cheaply and in greater quantity.
The actual process of packaging and assembling semiconductor products usually involves a series of steps. One such step, such as for packaging flip chips, involves positioning a substrate-type material on a specially designed movable support for receiving a solder, such as solder balls, from a solder depositing member. In operation, once the substrate has been positioned, the solder is then carefully deposited thereon. Conventionally, the substrate is sometimes misaligned or tilted with respect to the solder member, during the deposition of solder balls, which leads to the inaccurate placement of solder, the waste thereof, and decreased yields.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a semiconductor packaging and assembling method and system that stabilizes, with great precision, a substrate material positioned on a moveable fixture with respect to the solder depositing member during the application of the solder balls. This system would advantageously allow for positioning of the substrate, making it less sensitive to tilting and warping as the solder is deposited thereon. Advantageously the system would also maintain the planar alignment of the substrate, with the solder mounted thereon, as it is moved from one stage in packaging and assembly process to another.